blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mags
Mags '''is a fan character created by Sammycrow. She currently works as a Time Sweeper at the Time Factory and acts as Lieutenant of Team Nightwing. Appearance Personality Mags is a principled engineer, having quickly become known among specialist communities for her technical skills. These years of effort have bred a no-nonsense attitude to her work; she can come across as incredibly intimidating and abrasive to those she does not know well. Although she does have a sense of humour, she acts in such a deeply deadpan manner that it can be hard to tell where the line between sarcasm and sincerity is drawn. Mags acts as Team Nightwing’s Lieutenant, filling the role of second commander in conjunction with the team’s leader, Raven. She invariably prefers to work with at least one other teammate, as she understands her combat skills are sub-average. Instead, Mags uses her specialisms as a strength, choosing to focus her efforts in missions on the more technical aspects of recon and mission planning, as well as engineering any technology that may be useful for her team to deploy in the field. Abilities Mags' scientific background has lent itself well to her desire to constantly experiment. Ever since she dismantled her first sweeper (and was furiously scolded for it by her parents), she has remained a tinkerer, constantly modifying existing equipment and creating custom prototypes for her friends to test out in the field. While these gadgets may not work as hoped, Mags is always taking notes on the kinks to iron out in the next iteration. Backstory Mags’ paternal grandfather played a notable role in the creation of the ‘modern’ sweeper, contributing to emergent material research and producing some of the first physical prototypes. Her family line takes great pride in this fact, and Mags’ father pushed her burgeoning interest in engineering and science from a young age. After completing core training, Mags finished a post-graduate physics course with flying colours, producing a thesis so extensive that it was passed onto the Factory’s official R&D department for reference in future research. While Mags could have chosen any number of career opportunities upon finishing this course, she has elected to assist Raven in running Team Nightwing for the moment, aiming to fulfil the group's need for strong leadership. Team '''Team: '''Nightwing '''Position: Lieutenant (2nd in Command) Members: *Raven (Leader; 1st in Command) *Rook (Support; 3rd in Command) *Jay (Support; 4th in Command) Relationships Team members ''' '''Raven Mags first met her future commander during her later years in core training, working alongside Raven in tightly-regimented partner exercises. At first, Mags was harsh on her, unwilling to take the time to understand her potential, but in time the two became close and raised each other up significantly. They stayed in close touch whilst Mags completed her post-graduate and Raven began the first steps to setting up Team Nightwing, inspiring one another at each of their darkest hours. Their time together has fostered a number of in-jokes that are completely indecipherable to anyone outside of their friend group at the time. Rook Mags has been aware of Rook for many years through their mutual friendship in Raven, although they did not meet in person until she joined the team. The two found common ground in their habitual collecting, even if the two pursue their hobbies for very different reasons. Mags sees her goals as much more practical than Rook’s wishy-washy emotional tendencies, and so takes many of his suggestions with a grain of salt. Jay As with many others in her life, Mags harboured a distant amount of caution when Jay first joined the team as part of his internship. While she has always respected Jay’s work ethic and inquisitive nature from the day they first met, her lack of communication on that front and general distrust caused some friction early in their relationship. In time, this abrasion evolved into an aggressive need to protect him, and being around Jay in times of high stress can lead Mags to become uncharacteristically emotional. Concept and Creation *Alongside the rest of Team Nightwing, Mags was conceived under a general corvid theme. This time, her namesake is derived from the magpie, with her resourcefulness and constructive abilities taking additional inspiration from the real-world bird. *Before this, the concept for the character also vaguely existed as a prototype named 'Quartz', a muscle-bound mechanic derived from the oddly large Blinx clones that appear in the background of the first game's opening cutscene. Trivia Official Artwork TBA! Category:Female Category:Time Sweepers Category:Fan Characters Category:Cats Category:Creator Entries